


A May-September Romance

by Not_You



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Babies, Bullying, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pregnancy, References to Domestic Violence, Sexual Harassment, not using the underage warning because Clint is eighteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 17,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Alphas and Omegas imprint on each other, Phil has never had it happen with anyone and has settled down into teaching high school and just dealing with things.  And then one of his students imprints on him.</p><p>(Writing this for a kinkmeme prompt that I have of course lost.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Phil has gotten used to it. Suppressing his heats, maintaining his collection of knotting dildos and his consummate professionalism with the same obsessive dedication. He does not mind being single. He does not. He can have things just as he likes them in his neat (lonely) little house, and there's no one telling him when to come in or where to go. People like to think imprinting can solve any problem, but Phil is old enough to have seen his share of unhappy couples. It's probably better this way.

Clint is just glad to be out of reform school and trying to do it right for a change. It's still a fucking trip, riding the yellow schoolbus with all the other kids. Fourteen-year-old brats who've never been kissed packed in with an eighteen-year-old who would have a felony record if he hadn't been a juvenile at the time. And under the influence of a big brother now doing twenty years. They'd take time off for good behavior, but he'd have to show them some first. Clint isn't holding his breath.

Teaching high school puts Phil around more and more intense bonding, heat, and rut than possibly any other job, but he's used to it. His own heat is right around the bend, but he has at least another day and suppressants in his bag anyway. As well as a nice, restful free period first thing in the morning. One of the benefits of being one of the principal's oldest friends, and Phil has given up feeling guilty about it. Instead he takes advantage of the quiet to sip his coffee and go over his lesson plans. It's a moment before the bell rings for second period that he realizes something is amiss and the warmth in his belly isn't due to coffee.

Clint likes Mr. Coulson's class. He's not even good at math, bur Mr. Coulson is good at explaining it. He's also funny in an understated kind of way, generous with his time and his help, and is pretty much never mean to anybody without being a pushover. Clint has a massive crush on him, but damned if he'll own up to it. He knows how kind Mr. Coulson would be about it and that he couldn't bear the gentle pity that would shine in those blue eyes. He's thinking about this as he comes through the door, and then he's not thinking at all because the most perfect scent in the world has wrapped around his brain.

There's a panic button in every classroom for situations just like this, and Phil slaps it as he scrabbles for his suppressants. This almost never happens to him, but when his heat comes on early it comes on _strong_ , and he can barely breathe, let alone fully register his class's concern. They have to be in here, they have to be in here somewhere and then he just drops the bag, weak in the knees because he never knew it was possible for an alpha to smell this fucking perfect.

Nick is glad to be a bonded omega, because that means he can wade into this chaotic mess and get Phil's class out of the room into the hands of the safety officers. He's gladder to be such good friends with Phil that he'll probably get over Nick seeing him like this. Which is to say on his knees and whimpering helplessly as one of his students bites his neck. Both of them are just gone, Phil melted in the kid's arms, head shamelessly cranked to the side to give his boy more to bite. The kid (Barton, Nick is pretty sure, transferred in for his last year) is growling happily and, Nick is pleased to see, really marking Phil up proper. He lets go for a moment and Phil mewls miserably and then coos in pleasure as Barton shoves him forward onto his hands and knees. Badly as Phil needs this, Nick can't let the kid mount him here. Neither of them are going to listen to reason, so he just takes two tranquilizer syringes from the nurse and jabs them both, Barton snarling ferociously before he passes out.


	2. Chapter 2

Phil wakes up slowly, blinking. He's in heat, he knows that syrupy feeling, but why is he on a cot in the nurse's office instead of in his own bed?

"There you are!" Pepper sounds profoundly relieved as she approaches, soft Beta scent soothing and utterly nonarousing. "I thought Nick knew how sensitive you are to InstaTranq, but I guess he didn't."

"…It's been all day, hasn't it?"

"It has."

"Damn." He sits up. "What about--?"

"Clint? We've got him locked in the rut room for now."

Phil grimaces. It's not a bad place, but no newly-imprinted Alpha is going to want to be separated from his Omega. Oh god, Phil is someone's Omega now. He takes a deep, slow breath, forcing himself not to hyperventilate.

"…Is he okay?"

"Agitated. If you're feeling well enough, I'm sure seeing that you actually are all right will help."

Of course. It's textbook, even if they aren't legally allowed to mate, just seeing him should calm Clint at least a little. He shudders, and stands up. "I... I still can't believe this."

"I know." Pepper pats his arm, and lets the nurse spray him with pheromone dampeners and lead him to his Alpha. His Alpha. Jesus fucking Christ. The rut room is reinforced, with padded walls and a heavy door that opens onto a room with a scent-permeable transparent wall. On the other side of it Clint is pacing restless circles, flushed and tense. His shirt is long gone, and he's half-hard even in his panic, and he whips around as soon as the door opens. He comes to the glass and Phil whimpers, because this is his Alpha alone and upset and Phil should be soothing him, should be holding him close. He presses his palms to the glass and Clint whines, staring at him with wide, glassy eyes and mirroring the gesture. Phil shudders and nuzzles the glass, whimpering when Clint growls.

"Stupid fucking glass," Clint mutters, and all Phil can do is nod, wanting to wrap himself around Clint and not let go for at least the rest of the day. "Why the fuck is this glass in the way, Mr. Coulson? You're mine."

"Yes," Phil whispers, blushing badly because holy Christ his Alpha is one of his students.

"I should be biting you," he says, dreamy and sweet. "At least I marked you up pretty good before they separated us."

Phil whines, fighting the urge to drop to his knees. "Yes. God, you're perfect." And Clint is perfect, even if he is so young. Clint blushes, and plasters himself against the glass, pink nipples and downy hair and those beautiful arms and Phil can hardly breathe.

"I'm also eighteen," Clint growls, and Phil whines sharply, because he had forgotten. Clint is legal. Once Clint isn't actually in Phil's class and can't get extra credit for smelling amazing and having the most perfectly sharp teeth in the world, he can claim Phil and there's nothing to stop it. "God, Mr. Coulson, I'm so glad it's me."

Phil doesn't even correct him. If his Alpha wants to call him Mr. Coulson he will answer to it. "I'm glad it's you, too. I thought I was alone."

"Never," Clint says, and licks the glass. "Goddammit I want to touch you, why won't they let me touch you?" The last few words are a cracked whimper, and he presses his palms to the glass, tears welling up in his eyes. Phil swallows around the lump in his throat.

"It's just for now, dearest. Just for now." The nurse comes back in and hits a few buttons to spray Clint with a sedative mist, and Phil wipes his eyes as his Alpha crumples to the padded floor. "What now?"

"Now we wait for Maria to come get him." 

Maria Hill is one of Phil's favorite foster parents. She had taken seventeen-year-old Clint in and smoothed out the roughest of his edges and given him back a little faith in humanity, and takes no nonsense from anyone. A stronger Alpha than her ward, she only has to growl at him a little as she helps him to the car and Phil tries to stop crying. Pepper pats his shoulder. "Come on, Phil, I'll drive you home."


	3. Chapter 3

The stereotype about Betas is that they take care of people. Just like dominant, combative Alphas and submissive, sweet-natured Omegas, there is some truth to it, and Pepper makes sure Phil's bed is made and that there's simple, reheatable food in the fridge and then leaves him to it, giving him a last hug.

As soon as Phil is alone the dildos come out. He has quite a few by this point in his life, but now he can squeeze and stroke them, wondering what size Clint is. He decides the small one is probably more realistic, and out of heat is honestly embarrassed by the largest ones. Now he just strips and rolls onto his back. It's easier this way, even though he wants to be on all fours. Phil always fucks himself raw during heat, but this time he has a name to whimper, and a definite scent to imagine. He touches the bite marks on his neck and moans desperately, grinding down onto the toy and keening softly for Clint, trying not to get louder than that. He has neighbors. Yes, one of them is a fellow Omega and has kept him awake before with her loud fucking, but still. Phil has standards, and he holds onto them even as he shakes and comes over and over, still not satisfied when he falls asleep with the dildo locked into him, exhausted and lonely.

Phil wakes up because there's another presence in the room. There's a moment of disoriented terror and the scent registers. It's Clint crouched there on the windowsill, wonderful rut scent rolling off of him in waves. Phil whines and crawls to the foot of the bed. He's in full, unsuppressed heat now, and can't even worry that he's completely naked and showing every year of his age when Clint is so perfect in his undershirt and jeans. Clint shudders, watching him.

"I had to come see you," he says, "I had to. I know Maria'll be pissed, but…"

"Come to me. Come to me, please." Phil reaches out to him. "I don't care who we piss off."

Clint grins, and joins him on the bed, cupping Phil's face in his hands and kissing him hungrily. Phil whines and wraps around him, quivering as the dildo moves inside. "Starting without me, honey?" Clint growls, reaching down to feel Phil's wet, aching hole and finding the base of the toy.

"Sorry," Phil whimpers, pressing close, "Sorry, I didn't know you'd come for me." He hides his face in Clint's shoulder and moans as Clint finds the button to deflate the knot and slowly pulls it out.

"Sssshhh, it's okay." He eases the toy out of Phil and then brings it close his face, growling as he sniffs and licks the fluid on it. "Fuck, you taste amazing." Phil whimpers and actually squirts a few droplets of urine, so helplessly glad to please his Alpha. Clint shudders. "Did you just?" Phil blushes and nods, glancing up at Clint's face. "God. On your hands and knees."

Phil doesn't want to actually let go of Clint, but he also aches to present with every fiber of his being and does so, legs spread wide and back arched. Behind him Clint whimpers, tentative and reverent fingers stroking him. Phil keens and presses back, softly begging Clint to fuck him, to take him and use him and tie him. Clint groans and ranges over him, the tip of his cock just brushing against Phil for an endless moment before sliding in, slick and sleek and perfect. He's just a tiny bit bigger than the dildo, and Phil cries out, aching flesh welcoming his Alpha. Clint groans, grinding in as deeply as he possibly can and then setting up a deep, fast rhythm that takes Phil's breath away and makes him quiver and keen. His voice builds louder and louder and higher and higher, and he wails when Clint bites him again. It's so much better now, because he's inside Phil and biting so hard and this time no one will separate them. Phil comes four times before Clint swells inside him and triggers another one and then another at the knowledge that they're locked into place like this, that his body has Clint and will not let him go.

Clint howls a challenge to anyone in earshot, pouring himself into his Omega as Phil flutters around him. They're tied so tight, and Phil wouldn't have it any other way, whimpering happily as he melts into the sheets.


	4. Chapter 4

Clint wakes up and wonders why everything is so fucking perfect before he remembers. He's wrapped around Mr. Coulson's back, and Jesus fucking Christ he never even got his clothes off last night. Damn, Maria is going to be pissed. On cue, the phone rings. He cringes and picks it up.

"Phil?"

"No."

"God damn it, Clint. You could've left a fucking note."

"Sorry, Mom." He calls her Mom and Maria and refuses to examine why he uses one address and not the other at any given moment. She obligingly pretends not to notice, and now just growls at him. He feels bad for making her worry, but he couldn't have helped himself no matter how hard he tried.

"I have better sense than to expect you home, but I’m calling the school and getting you put in someone else's math class."

"Hey! You know Mr. Coulson wouldn't fudge my grades just because I'm his Alpha!"

Mr. Coulson makes a cute little snorting noise in his sleep and rolls over, nuzzling into Clint's chest and calming him down without even waking up. Clint tries not to purr audibly, and strokes Mr. Coulson's thinning hair. "I know that," Maria says, "you know that, the great 'they' probably doesn't. It's best to be safe."

"Fine. See if you can put me with Mr. Sitwell, he seems okay."

"Thank god I got you that implant."

Clint blushes, having completely forgotten about the contraceptive bead in his upper arm. "Yeah. Thanks, Mom."

"I know you weren't thinking about it. Give him my regards when he wakes up, and call me if either of you needs anything."

"Thanks." He feels wobbly and emotional, which is supposed to happen in mid-rut sometimes, so he just croaks, "I love you, Mom," and hangs up, clinging to Mr. Coulson.

"Mm?" Mr. Coulson nuzzles him again, and Clint growls happily. "Mmm." Mr. Coulson smiles at the sound, eyes still closed. Clint shudders, knot already at half size.

"Mr. Coulson?"

Mr. Coulson blinks awake and looks up at Clint through his eyelashes. "I thought I dreamed you, and I didn't want to wake up."

Clint whines, and kisses him. "No dream." He rubs against Mr. Coulson's thigh, making him whimper and roll onto his back.

"Good. Please…"

"Never have to ask twice," Clint growls, lining up and sinking in and fuck, it's even better this time. Mr. Coulson is so tight, so hot and wet and slick. He mewls as Clint pops his knot in and out against the resitance, and then screams as Clint forces his way in and groans with all the breath in his lungs as he grinds as deep as possible, coming hard and locking into place. He stares down at Mr. Coulson, who looks up at him with awed eyes.

"So beautiful," he murmurs.

Clint blushes, shivering. "So are you. I wanted you from the first time I saw you."

"O-oh?"

"You're so gentle." Clint hides his face in Mr. Coulson's neck, breathing deeply. "I like that," he whispers, blushing all over and feeling absolutely defenseless. Mr. Coulson shivers under him, muscles tightening even more and making Clint whine and lick Mr. Coulson's neck. He has no idea how in the hell Mr. Coulson has managed to go this long and not be claimed. He's delicious, with dry, subtle pheromones. The scent is strong and rich, and isn't quite as sweet as the average Omega. Clint fucking loves it, and tells Mr. Coulson so at great length, nuzzling and licking and nibbling, drowning in that scent.

"Mm. Clint, do you know my first name?" Mr. Coulson asks at last, and Clint blushes.

"You're down on the class photo as 'P. J. Coulson,' and I don't wanna call you P.J."

"My friends call me Phil."

"Phil, huh? It kinda suits you."

"Good." Phil smiles up at him, then sighs, eyes closing as another clenching wave passes through him, caressing Clint's knot and making him forget his own name for a second.

"S-so," Clint pants, "What does the J stand for?"

Phil whimpers, arms and legs wrapped around him. Clint gives him a moment, and kisses him softly while he waits. "Jeremiah," Phil says at last, "wh-what's your middle name?"

"What, you didn't believe me when I said it was Clint Fuckin' Barton?"

Phil laughs breathlessly, showing his crows' feet and looking years younger at the same time. "No, I didn't."

"It's Francis," Clint admits, grimacing for the half a second he can sustain an expression that isn't brain-dead pleasure or sheer fucking awe at the man under him. Phil beams up at him, and they spend the day in bed.


	5. Chapter 5

More than the sex, Phil has always wanted all the little things an Alpha does for an Omega. The bathing, the massaging of aching muscles, all of it. He isn't sure what he would have expected if he had ever dared to entertain the idea of Clint imprinting on him, but he doubts it would have involved Clint washing between each toe, forbidding Phil to do anything but relax in the hot water and let Clint clean him, moaning as those gentle fingers had worked their way up to his calves, his thighs, and then finally between them, stroking his aching cock and hole, touch incredibly tender..

Phil's heat is textbook. It always lasts three days, and by the evening of day three, it's a relief. Even with Clint here and maybe realizing how unsexy Phil really is without the pheromones and even with all that fulfillment after years of longing, he's sore and sticky and his hormones are beginning the swing the other way to the three days of irritability and hunger for solitude and productivity, sex seeming pointless and messy even with one's imprinted Alpha. He used to like those three days. He has always gotten a lot done during them, but now he wonders how that will jibe with having an Alpha, especially one so young and untried. That's a worry for another day, though. Now he just leans on Clint and devours a huge portion of the casserole he had managed to get out of bed long enough to thaw yesterday. There's another one in the fridge, and he brings that out to feed his poor tired Alpha who has taken such good care of him. Clint is still growing and eats like a hole, consuming one entire dish's worth of food, and Phil isn't far behind. He puts the feeble remnants back into the fridge, and yawns, leaning on Clint.

"I usually sleep a good sixteen hours the night after my heat, so that might be a good time for you to check in with Maria or get some homework done."

"I'll do both, if I can bring myself to do anything but watch you sleep like a massive creeper."

Phil blushes. "I wouldn't mind, but I know there's a giant history paper due."

"Ugh, don't remind me. I hate history."

"I was never much good at it either, but I can help you." He pauses. "Fuck, is that ethical?"

"If this hadn't happened I'd have asked you for help anyway. Also, you're hot when you swear."

Phil blushes. "Glad you like it, because I'm too tired to have any kind of filter." He wriggles a little, tightening around the full, happy ache inside.

Clint grins at him. "Good. I like you this way."

Phil whimpers, blushing more deeply than before and hiding his face in Clint's shoulder. Eventually Maria comes to collect Clint, who insists on making a last check of everything to be quite sure his Omega will be all right before giving Phil a last kiss and heading out. Phil's not in heat anymore, he shouldn't feel so lonely in the quiet that follows. Still, he has lesson plans to go over, and he has to get up early to see what the substitute has left for him. Phil drifts off to sleep with the pillow in his arms, breathing Clint's scent from it and forces himself to get up when the alarm goes off at six and get on with things like an adult.

When he gets to work he stops by Nick's office, and smiles softly to see that they have company. Nick's youngest is here, a sleepy baby with no one else to look after him because Nick's Alpha is working today. Nick cuddles him close, nuzzling the dark red fuzz on his head before looking up sharply as the door opens.

"Just me, Nick. Nothing to worry about." Alpha protective instincts can get scary, but it's nothing on an Omega with small children.

Nick smiles. "Well, good morning." The baby starts to fuss, and Nick unbuttons his shirt and guides his son to latch onto one dark nipple. Phil blushes, not because he's never seen Nick breastfeed before, but because now there's a possibility that he'll be doing the same thing at some point. Probably not, he's pretty damn old, but then again, so is Nick.

"Good morning. Who did you get for my class while I was out?"

"Natasha, don't worry. She already knew about the mainstreaming kids and how Tony and Justin always bicker."

"Good. Anybody get detention?"

"Nope. Her notes should be on your desk." Phil nods and turns to go. "Hey, wait up." He looks back at Nick.

"Yes?"

"Barton treating you right?"

Phil blushes worse than before, and just nods before fleeing.


	6. Chapter 6

Clint's day is utterly surreal. He's a bonded Alpha now, and can already feel the difference. The scents of his classmates aren't nearly so heady, and even the way he carries himself is different. He stands a little taller and moves more slowly, with less of the coltish rush of just three days ago. Rumors are flying, everything from Clint having been spurned to Mr. Coulson having been fired. Clint doesn't say anything to anyone, just bristles under all the staring. He has math today at the same time as ever, just with Mr. Sitwell. And sure, Mr. Sitwell isn't perfect, but then again, only Mr. Coulson (Phil, Clint's Phil) is. He sort of manages to pay attention through that class and the next, but finally he can escape to Phil's room for lunch. He assumes they can eat together, that that's not a problem. 

Of course someone finally stops him on the way. Ray is another Alpha, and has always been the type for pissing contests. "Hey."

"Hey. What do you want?"

"Is it true?"

"Is what true? Time's a-wastin'."

"About you and Mr. Coulson."

"Is what true? I've been hearing all kinds of shit."

"Is he yours, then? Seriously?"

"I was gone all through his heat leave, wasn't I?" Clint says, and shoulders past. Ray doesn't have anything else to say, apparently, and Clint does his best not to swagger too much. The natural trepidation of the newly-bonded does kick in at Phil's door, however, and he knocks on the jamb of the open door and pokes his head in timidly.

Phil looks up from his brown bag and smiles, flushing a little. "Hi."

Clint can feel himself smiling back in the same shy, silly way. "Hi." He goes over and drags a chair to the desk, setting in near Phil and putting his own lunch on the table. Traditionally the Alpha is supposed provide the Omega with food, but Clint isn't sure if Phil is old-fashioned enough to go for that, and apparently he isn't, having brought his own lunch. "I, uh, brought some extra. If you want it."

Phil blushes deep red. "I do," he whispers, and Clint shivers, carefully taking out all the sandwiches he made. He knows Phil's food is probably better, but he made these himself and he wants his Omega to have them. Phil smiles, looking them over. "Thank you," he whispers, and Clint just watches him eat, like a fucking idiot, and feels way more satisfied than makes any sense.

"Don't forget to feed yourself," Phil says at last, with a gentle smile. He dumps his own bag out, a little package of hummus, some carrot sticks, and a honey and peanut butter sandwich. Clint glances at the tuna sandwich, hoping Phil isn't a vegetarian or anything. Phil smiles. "This is what came to hand today, Clint. You haven't given me anything I can't eat." 

Clint blushes and wiggles in his chair. "Good."

Phil grins. "You are adorable."

"Can I come home with you tonight?" Clint bites his tongue wrathfully, not having meant to sound so needy.

Phil just reaches out and strokes his hair. "Of course you can."

Clint does his best not to whimper. The rest of the day takes for fucking ever and his friends ask too many damn questions but finally the last bell sounds and everyone leaves. Clint makes his way back to Phil's room in the ensuing quiet, and finds him looking over lesson plans.

"I guess we can do homework together, huh?"

"Yes." Phil goes a bit pink. "Are you comfortable in Mr. Sitwell's class?"

"He's all right." He sits at one end of Phil's desk and pulls out his homework. They just sit there in companionable silence, each with his own project. It's peaceful, and Clint feels a lot less restless than he would have thought. He starts to get bored after a while, though, and is glad when Phil shuts his binder and stands up.

"Right, I can do the rest at home."

Clint shivers, hoping they'll do other things as well, and Phil smiles. "And more, yes. I have null heat, though, so just know that there are about three days out of every forty where I can't stand to be touched."

"Just jerk off for three days. Got it."

Phil laughs, and leads him out.


	7. Chapter 7

Having Clint at his house is strange because of how not strange it is. Phil has spent so long alone that it shouldn't be normal to have this gorgeous young Alpha lounging shirtless on his couch and doing math homework. Phil is sitting at the end of the couch with Clint's feet in his lap, reading new material and wondering why all the required stuff has to be so damned boring. Clint wiggles his toes and then holds out half an orange.

"Orange?"

"Orange," Phil replies, taking it. "Thank you."

Clint grins at him. "Any time, honey." Phil blushes, and Clint grins. "Jesus, you're so cute."

"There's a word that hasn't been applied to me in a while."

"'Cause people are dumb. You're adorable."

"Even the bald?"

"Especially the bald," Clint says, sitting up and snuggling in against Phil's side for a moment before kneeling to kiss the top of his head. Phil can't help but purr, and Clint grins at him, shifting to straddle his lap, paper crackling under him. "Seriously, you don't even know."

"I guess not," Phil breathes, and kisses Clint, soft and hungry. He had forgotten how much he had missed kissing in his long celibacy, and just holds Clint and devours his mouth. He doesn't mean to be a tease, he just wants to take his time, but Clint is very young and is soon whimpering and squirming against him, rutting along Phil's half-hard cock.

"Phil…" Clint whines, knot swelling to half-size as a small wet patch appears on the front of his jeans.

"I'm afraid I'm a bit slower off the mark when I'm not in season," Phil murmurs, nibbling Clint's ear and making him shiver, "but I'll take care of you." He unzips Clint's pants and gently squeezes his knot, loving the heat of it through the thin cotton of his briefs. Clint whines and wriggles, panting softly as Phil pulls the waistband down below Clint's balls to give himself access. "Beautiful," he whispers, and grips Clint's knot again, squeezing a little harder and making him whine. His cock twitches, pouring slick, and Phil moans softly, kissing him again as he milks Clint's knot with one hand and strokes his shaft with the other. There's a very slight countertwist to the motion, not enough to hurt, just enough to make Clint buck and whimper, staring at Phil with wide, helpless eyes.

"Phil…"

"You don't need to last, sweetheart," Phil assures him, and something about the endearment seems to grab Clint and shake him. He sobs, coming all over Phil's hand, whimpering and melting against him for a long moment. Finally Phil lays his Alpha out on the couch and licks Clint's cock and his own hand clean as Clint whimpers.

"Wh-what about you?"

Phil shivers. "I can wait a moment." And he does, settling down again with Clint's head resting on his thigh, petting him as he reads. He's doing quite well until his mischievous Alpha starts nuzzling his cock, grinning up at Phil when he finally sets his work aside.

"Has it been a moment?"

"Yes," Phil growls, and eases himself out of his pants, hissing softly. Clint coos, and wraps his lips around the tip, sliding down Phil's slender, knotless cock and swallowing around it, making him groan and writhe. "Clint…"

Clint just purrs and redoubles his efforts until Phil is shaking and coming with a soft, embarrassing little cry, clutching at the back of Clint's shirt. Clint actually winks up at Phil even as he swallows, and that alone sends a nearly painful aftershock through him before he collapses against the back of the couch, panting. "Mmm, you taste different," Clint murmurs.

"Less sweet, I'd imagine. Sorry, I know I'm a bit savory to begin with."

"I fucking love it," Clint says, and Phil blushes, squirming and feeling like an idiot. "Good."

"Yeah," Clint agrees, crawling into Phil's lap again and wrapping around him, "good." He rests his head on Phil's shoulder, clinging like a sloth. Phil sighs, rubbing Clint's back and holding him close. "I love you," he whispers after a long stillness, voice cracking. Phil shivers and kisses Clint's neck.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

Clint makes a helpless little noise. "I like that you call me that."

"Good," Phil murmurs, hugging Clint tightly.


	8. Chapter 8

They settle into a routine of Clint basically living with Phil while still maintaining his legal residence with Maria, and he's glad of it, because he has somewhere to go during Phil's null phase. Not all Omegas have one, but it's fairly common. Phil wakes up one morning and looks to Clint. 

"I'm sorry, but I need my den to myself now."

Clint just nods, because Phil actually smells bitter. Not acrid or even unpleasant, but very uninviting. Phil drives Clint to school, making sure he has everything he needs in his backpack, and gives him a kiss on the cheek at the door. 

"See you in three days?"

"I'll let you know if it breaks sooner."

Everyone always knows when a teacher is null, because they put up with less foolishness. Since Phil is always strict but fair, no one dares to fuck around in his class for those days, and Clint spends them quiet and bored. At least it's not personal. Phil doesn't even seem to want to talk to Mr. Fury, and they've always been friendly. He comes to work early and stays late, getting more done in three days than he usually does in a week. Clint can't help but be lonely and bereft, but Phil warned him and he tries not to sulk too much. He has nowhere to eat lunch, though, since Phil works over lunch when he's null, and would rather not be bothered. He's just resolving to find some empty room to hide when his name comes over the intercom. They want him to report to the principal's office and he does, wondering what in the hell he's done this time. He's still trying to remember any recent crimes when he gets there, and is relieved when Mr. Fury smiles at him. Mr. Fury can really bring the hammer down, but he's not a dick. He doesn't smile when he does it.

"Mr. Fury?"

"Sit down, Clint. You're not in trouble."

"Okay." He sits down and they have their lunch together. It turns out that Mr. Fury has called Clint in to ask if he'd like to talk to Mr. Fury's Alpha, who is over a decade younger than Mr. Fury and has a few other things in common with Clint's situation. People have speculated about Mr. Fury's mate, and Clint is surprised to hear that it's actually Ms. Romanov, one of the district's substitute teachers.

"You see what I mean about 'much younger,' Clint."

"I do. How did you two meet?"

"At work. She was a new sub and asked me to coffee when she was done with her day here and I was no longer technically her boss."

Clint grins, because it sounds like something he would do, and Mr. Fury calls Ms. Romanov and arranges for them to have lunch together tomorrow. Clint has always liked Ms. Romanov, with her musky, quiet scent and her utter lack of tolerance for bullshit from anyone.

The next day she picks him up in a little silver sedan with her baby in the back. Clint slides into the shotgun seat and they head for a family-friendly diner that has non-wobbly high chairs and a sample platter of healthy finger foods cut very small. Natasha (she says it feels weird to be called Ms. Romanov in a non-school setting) drives carefully and lets Clint pick the radio station. He finds some classic rock that seems to work out well for everyone, the baby clapping and babbling along. Clint's feels a weird paternal surge toward the kid and realizes it's Alpha instincts in action. Natasha smiles at him.

"It packs quite a wallop. I never liked babies, then I met Nick and gave him three of the little guys."

Clint grins. "Three, huh?"

"Yep. All boys, but a perfect dynamic rainbow. Marcus is an Alpha, Jeremiah is an Omega, and little Alexei here is a Beta. Marcus and Jerry are at school now, of course. Fourth and second grade, respectively."

Clint smiles. "I feel too young to be a dad, but I kind of want to be anyway."

"Phil may be old, but don't let him rush you. He's got a few years in him yet."

"You think?"

"Nick was older than Phil is now when he had Marcus." She shrugs, and a minute later pulls into the diner, going around and unbuckling Alexei, who clings to her and studies Clint curiously with big, dark eyes. Clint finds himself cooing at the kid like an actual parent, and Natasha smirks at him as she leads the way inside. She has a usual table that's empty, and soon they each have a sandwich and are taking turns to help the baby eat his little crackers and fruit and vegetable pieces.

"He's mostly weaned," Natasha explains, "but not quite. I have a bottle for him that Nick pumped, and seriously, if you and Phil do have a kid, those pumps and the thermal bottles to keep it the right temperature are a godsend."


	9. Chapter 9

Phil stays null for his usual three days, and then pops out of it suddenly. It's like there was water in his ears and it's gone now, like he can hear again. He shivers and blinks, glancing at the clock. The last bell was two hours ago, so Clint is long gone. Loneliness hits like a weight dropped onto Phil's shoulders, and he quickly gathers his things, calling Clint on his way out of the building.

"'Lo?"

"Clint?"

"Yeah."

"Where are you?"

"Home."

"Mind if I come get you?" Phil asks, sliding into the driver's seat of his car.

Clint's grin is audible. "Hell no, I don't mind." Phil tries not to drive too fast, but still makes it to Maria's house in record time. Clint is waiting on the corner, backpack slung over one shoulder. He beams when he sees Phil, and climbs into the passenger seat. "Out of null, then?"

"Definitely. Thanks for putting up with me."

Clint shrugs. "You need what you need."

Phil smiles. "I do, but thank you anyway." He leans across the gearshift to kiss Clint softly, then sits back and waits for his Alpha to buckle up before heading home.

"So, how have you been?" Clint asks at the first red light, amused.

"Productive. Yourself?"

Clint chuckles. "I've been fine. Didn't quite know what to do with myself the first day, but then I hung out with Ms. Romanov."

Phil blushes. "Nick trying to help us out?"

"A bit. She did tell me a few interesting things."

"Oh?"

"Like that null time is good for relationships if you're not dumb enough to resent it. You know, good Alpha advice."

Phil smiles. "Good. I can't help my null any more than I can help my heat. I hope you weren't lonely."

"I was, a little. But it's only three days, Phil. I love you, but I can go three days. Hell, just makes me appreciate you more, right?"

Phil beams. "Right."

The other thing that happens during Phil's null time is that he gets very uncreative and uninterested in food. He still doesn't feel like cooking, so they each set up their respective homework and order pizza. Phil likes "gross, disgusting and vile" anchovies, and grins at Clint after ordering.

"So I guess I don't get any kisses after dinner?"

"Maybe if you brush your teeth."

"Oh, the honeymoon's over already," Phil teases, only a tiny bit actually nervous about that.

Clint grins at him and climbs into his lap. "Don't be silly."

"That's hard, sometimes," Phil says, and Clint snerks and Phil is exasperated with himself for blushing. 

"Yeah, it is," Clint says, wiggling a little. He looks up at Phil more seriously. "Speaking of that, if you want to fuck me I'll try it."

Phil whimpers, nuzzling into Clint's neck and breathing deeply. "Good. Because I do want to." He has known more than one past Alpha wasn't imprinting material by their absolute refusal to even think about being penetrated. Fooling around with other Omegas and with Betas in his youth, Phil has found that he likes to be on top sometimes. Not always, especially not with Clint's perfect knot, but still.

Clint shivers. "We'd have to go slow, but I trust you."

They manage to get their work done and to eat dinner before running their experiment, but just barely. Clint leads the way up to the bedroom, babbling that he doesn't even care if Phil hasn't brushed his teeth, that they really need to do _something_ before he explodes. Phil grins and pulls Clint's shirt off, gently pushing him down onto the bed and making quick work of his other clothes Clint whimpers and shakes, and Phil gives him a knotrub before even getting his own clothes off, watching with a smile as Clint shatters.

"It's not fair that you're still wearing clothes," Clint says at last, and Phil grins, licking his hand clean and making Clint moan at the sight of it before pulling off his own clothes and setting them aside.

"How do you want to do this, Clint?"

"Well, all fours is probably best," Clint says, suiting actions to words and arching his back just the way Phil does when he's in heat. Phil shudders, because Clint is so young and so perfect, and ranges over him, nibbling his ear and making him whine.


	10. Chapter 10

Phil opens Clint up so gently that it almost makes him cry. He was prepared for this to hurt a little and would take a lot if it would make Phil happy, but this doesn't hurt at all. It takes forever because Phil is so fucking _careful_ with him, easing him open and murmuring into his ear, a steady stream of encouragement and praise that makes something knot up in Clint's chest, but in a good way.

"God, Phil…"

"Good?"

"Yeah. Yeah, c'mon, gimme your cock."

Phil makes a desperate, strangled little noise and slides his fingers out. He puts what sounds like a goddamn gallon of lube on himself and then lines up and just holds still as Clint backs up onto him at his own pace. Phil may not have a knot, but he's pretty thick and Clint's pace is slow at first. He can hear Phil panting behind him, and can feel him trembling as well. Clint buries his face in the pillow and keens, pushing back on Phil's sleek Omega cock and wondering why in the hell other Alphas don't do this. He's played around with other Alphas before, but even Bobbi had only squeezed his knot some. No one has ever gone near his ass, and he's starting to really wonder why.

"God, Clint, you feel so fucking good," Phil breathes, ragged and wild, biting Clint's neck. Something flares up in him at that, some Alpha rage at being bitten there, but then it makes the transition to even greater lust, because of course Phil is claiming him, of course he belongs to his imprinted Omega. He shudders and gasps and struggles to give himself to Phil even more completely, pressing back against him and holding there, heels digging into Phil's lower back. Phil keens, bucking helplessly and hanging on with his teeth at Clint's shoulder and those careful hands on his hips.

"You like that?" Clint growls, clenching tightly around him. "Like fucking your Alpha?"

"Yes," Phil whimpers, fucking Clint harder, "yes, you feel so fucking good." He bites him again, and mumbles in muffled gratitude that Clint is letting him do this.

"Phil, this is fucking amazing," Clint growls, "don't act like this'll be the only time."

Phil cries out at that, coming hard. He softens and slides out easily, the feeling strange. Clint shivers, and rolls onto his back, still hard and aching. "S-sorry," Phil says, and Clint grins at him.

"Come here and apologize like you mean it."

Phil wraps around Clint's side, kissing his neck and reaching down to squeeze his knot so hard it almost hurts, kneading it and making Clint whine and come all over himself with a deep groan. Phil shudders and cuddles closer, tucking his head under Clint's chin. Clint holds him, rubbing Phil's back.

"You were serious?" Phil finally asks.

"About you fucking me again? _Totally_. Has it like, really been a big deal with Alphas you've dated?"

"Ugh, you don't even want to know."

"Well, they're fucking stupid. You're really good at that."

"I am?"

"Yes, damn. We can do that again pretty much whenever you want, okay?"

"Okay," Phil whispers, big, starry eyes promising that Clint is going to spend the next week or so bent over anything convenient. Somehow, he really doesn't mind.

This prophecy proves true, and Clint limps around in a happy daze, just a little sore and not minding a bit. Phil fucks him in just about every room of the house before his hormonal pendulum starts to swing the other way, gearing up for his next heat. Clint goes and gets his implant checked, and makes sure it's in full working order. Natasha takes him out to lunch again, and point blank asks if he has let Phil fuck him.

Clint blushes badly, but makes himself squeak out a 'yes', surprised at the relief that crosses Natasha's face.

"Oh, thank god. You're one of the smart ones."

"What the hell is this thing about it? It doesn't make me any less of an Alpha, and he fucking loves it and so do I, so why not?

"Well, I guess times are changing," Natasha says with a smile. "I know Phil, and that one issue has broken more than one relationship."

Clint growls, hackles raising in anger, the Alpha animal deep down inside wanting to punch someone in the face. "Fucking assholes, all of them. Can we not talk about this? I'm getting all pissed off."

"Sure."

"So I take it you and Mr. Fury have?"

"That I've let him penetrate me? Of course. I had to talk him into it, in fact. He wasn't sure he'd like it."

Clint blushes again. "Well. That must've been hard."

Natasha smiles. "Not so difficult. I just had to promise not to ask again if he hated it, and then of course he didn't."

"I'll have to keep that in mind. For other stuff, of course."

Natasha laughs, and raises her cup in a toast.


	11. Chapter 11

Natasha is glad of a little work, not only because she's bored, but because subbing in for this English class lets her check on Clint in-context, as it were. He files in with the others, and takes a seat near the front. He has a lot of friends in this class, and Natasha knows all of them and is well aware that Tony is always bored and quite ready to play class clown to relieve it, and that Thor's strange grammar and phrasing aren't for lack of trying. He's an exchange student from Asgard and is doing quite well, all things considered. Bruce had never seemed to have any friends until Tony had adopted him, and now the two of them are talking quietly as everyone else takes their seats. Steve arrived early and now pulls out last night's homework, adorably earnest as always. 

Pack dynamics are very intense in high school, and Natasha is glad to see that Clint's having imprinted doesn't seem to have thrown them off. It helps that Tony is a Beta and Steve is level-headed and helps rein Thor in. Thor can be a hothead, but he's a good kid. Bruce is the group's sole Omega, and Natasha has been meaning to ask Phil to talk to him. There's violence in the kid's background or she'll eat her own head, and he's shy of Alphas outside of his pack. For their part, Steve and Thor are fiercely protective of Bruce, and the last Alpha who kept sniffing after him when told to back off is still avoiding both of them. Natasha can't be sure just what passed between them and that boy, but she approves.

After English is lunch, and Clint eats with his friends because he misses them and will be going home with Phil tonight anyway. Natasha takes advantage of the time to stop by the office and give Nick a kiss before heading to Phil's room. He looks up from a crumpled brown bag and blushes, and coming closer she can see that this lunch was packed by Clint's clumsy, loving hands. The sandwich's topping straggle outside of the bread, and there's a bottle of the mineral water Phil favors along with a package of the chocolate frosted mini-donuts that are one of his main guilty pleasures. Natasha grins at him and pulls up a chair to the opposite side of the desk.

"Glad to see he's keeping you fed, Phil."

"He is." Phil smiles softly, glowing just the way a bonded Omega is supposed to.

Natasha smiles, then sighs. "I actually came to talk to you about Bruce Banner."

Phil nods. "He's been doing better since finding a pack, but…"

"Do you at least think he's safe at home?"

"Yes. I've spoken to his mother, and she says they're safe… now."

Natasha growls, the way she always does when contemplating Alphas who abuse their Omegas. "Have they at least had him see the counselor?"

"Yes, but I think his pack is doing more good."

"That's usually the case."

Clint's pack has its own territory, just like everyone else's. Theirs is a nice, private sort of stairwell, and Clint sighs, wrapping an arm around Bruce's shoulder as Bruce leans on him. Clint can smell that he's going to go into heat soon, sweet and piquant and smoky. It makes Clint feel protective, and not as horny as it would have before bonding with Phil. He's bonded, not dead, there's still some warmth in his belly from Bruce's trusting weight, but it's not unmanageable. Tony is squirming, though, and Clint wonders if their little Beta friend is bent after all. Tony has been a late bloomer the way Betas generally are, and hasn't evinced much interest in anything but science, but that might change. It's as rare for a Beta to be attracted outside their own dynamic as it is for an Alpha or Omega to be inside, and Clint silently vows to thrash anyone who gives Tony any shit about it.

"Hey, Clint?" Bruce murmurs.

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm gonna need you to pick up my History homework next week."

"Yeah, I can smell it on you."

"Really? I've got a few days."

"You do. It's like… Like smelling half-cooked food. Not ready to eat yet, but it will be." Bruce blushes, and sits up, making Clint regret the comparison. "Hey," he says soothingly, and holds out his arm so Bruce can smell Phil on his clothes. 

Bruce smiles. "Sorry, man. Don't worry, I'm all right."


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey, Phil?" Clint looks up from where his head is resting on Phil's knee.

"Yes?" Phil strokes his hair.

"What should I do if I've got a friend who's scared of Alphas?"

"You mean Bruce?"

"Yeah."

"Just being his friend is a good start, Clint. I was happy to see your pack take him on, since I actually trust you, Steve, and Thor with a skittish Omega."

"You do?"

"I do."

Clint doesn't thank him in words, but wraps his arms around Phil's waist and hugs him tightly. Phil just pets him, sitting there for a long moment. "Hey, Phil?" Clint says, muffled in Phil's shirt.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, dearest." Phil needs to get back to grading this stack of worksheets, but he lets Clint hold him a while longer, in no hurry. They stay there on the couch for a long time, just quietly doing homework together. Clint finally sighs, stretching and tucking his things back into his backpack.

"I should probably go see Maria," Clint says. "I think she actually misses me."

"I don't blame her. You've been coming home with me all week."

Clint grins. "Yeah, but can you blame me?"

Phil smiles. "No, sweetheart."

Clint blushes the way he almost always does when Phil calls him that, and Phil smiles, kissing Clint's forehead and casting about for his keys.

It's always a wrench to drop Clint off at home, but he is still a kid whatever anyone says, and ought to spend at least some of his time with his mother. Phil parks on the side of the street and turns to Clint, who's unbuckling his seatbelt and gathering up his backpack. The orange light of the streetlamp gives his face dynamic shadows, his expression inscrutable. He's so beautiful Phil can't stand it.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight."

"Yeah." Clint suddenly grins, and then kisses Phil hard, tongue fucking into his mouth as one hand slides between his legs, squeezing him through his slacks and making him groan. The moment stretches out forever before Clint finally pulls away with an evil grin. "G'night, Phil."

Phil moans plaintively, heart pounding. "Good night, Clint," he gasps, and whimpers as Clint kisses him again before getting out. Phil watches him to the door, making sure his Alpha is safely inside before driving away. Once he gets home it's straight to bed and out with the dildos. It's embarrassing how hard just a kiss and some groping has gotten him, but there's no getting away from it. He's not nearly as wet as he would be in heat, but still wet enough to slide the small toy in with no preamble, moaning quietly into his pillow as he hits the button on the base that makes the knot inflate. He fucks himself hard and fast, thrusting against the mattress until he comes with a helpless and muffled whine. 

Phil cleans up and dozes off only to wake up scratching at his window. It takes him a long while to blink awake, but finally he starts to hear Clint's muffled voice.

"Come on, Phil, let me in! I'm sorry I blue-balled you!"

Phil laughs, getting up and unlocking his window. Clint scrambles in from the tree outside, barefoot with his boots looped around his neck by their knotted laces. Phil smiles, watching as he sets t hem on the floor and straightens up again. "It's okay, Clint. I've spent years taking care of myself." It's exactly the wrong thing to say, because Clint whines and clings to him, apologies muffled in the crook of Phil's neck. "Clint, it's all right! Please, don't worry."

"Okay," Clint says, and lets Phil lead him to bed.

"Did you at least leave a note for Maria this time?"

"Yeah."

"Good." He crawls into bed with Clint and kisses his forehead. "I can take care of myself, but I'm glad you're here." Clint whimpers happily, nuzzling into Phil's neck again and breathing deeply. Phil shivers and holds him close, doing the same in return. He will never get enough of Clint's scent and tells him so, hands sliding down his waist and then up under his shirt. He pinches those little pink nipples and shivers to hear the noise his Alpha makes in response. "Fuck, you're so perfect," Phil breathes, nibbling Clint's ear.

"God, Phil…"

Phil shivers, and unzips Clint's jeans, rolling him onto his back and sinking down onto him with a deep groan. He's not hard again yet, but he is wet, and as he rides Clint and watches the bliss on his face, that's what matters.


	13. Chapter 13

Tony is pretty sure he's bent. He hasn't given much thought to sex at all, being a Beta, but he had always assumed he'd be into other Betas. Probably females, not that it matters much to anyone else. Alphas and Omegas mostly think Betas are sort of quaint for having gender matter as much as dynamic, but right now Tony is just pissed. He should be crushing on some nice Beta girl who's only just now even starting to think about attraction, not a gun-shy Omega who's one of his best male friends. But Bruce smells so fucking sweet, so warm and perfect... It really is a lot like the scent of a Beta female, just stronger. Muskier, too, with dark notes that make Tony shiver. He glances up from his book at the back of Bruce's head and suddenly imagines burying his face in those dark curls and breathing deep, nuzzling along to the back of his ear and staying there, just drowning in it. Tony squirms and flushes all over, wishing he were an Alpha. Then this would be normal. There would be rules, and he'd be more used to popping boners at the worst possible goddamn times.

"All right," Mr. Sitwell says, "That's it for today." The bell rings and Tony has never been less pleased to hear it. He can't get up like this, and it's warm enough out that he doesn't even have a jacket to hide behind. Clint is of course practically bouncing in place, because it's the last class of the day and he can go home with Mr. Coulson. It's still a fucking trip, but they're getting used to it. It helps that at school Mr. Coulson is just Mr. Coulson, calm and quiet as ever.

"Come on, Tony," Bruce says, and Tony's blush goes from warm to scalding.

"I, uh… yeah. Technical difficulties, it'll be a minute."

Bruce's eyes widen. "Oh. Uh. Yeah. Come on, Clint." They leave Tony alone to recover, and he does, hopping up before Mr. Sitwell can ask him what's wrong. They have a faintly adversarial relationship due to Mr. Sitwell making homework a large part of the grade and Tony being way ahead in math and prone to boredom, but Mr. Sitwell does care. He's nice to Bruce, too, and that makes Tony feel positively warm toward him now. 

"Bye, Mr. Sitwell!" He calls, waving as he bolts out to catch up with his friends. They walk Clint to Mr. Coulson's door and tease him a little about being teacher's pet the way they always do before breaking off. They're building a robot at Bruce's house, and of course Bruce has no idea that Tony is bent and in love with him and oh shit, Tony is bent and in love with Bruce. It's a pretty big thing to realize just walking along to Bruce's house like they do all the time, but it's true. He looks over at Bruce, who just smiles at him and smells amazing. Tony does his best not to blush and then they're there. Somehow they've gone the whole way in Tony's inner turmoil.

Bruce lives in half of an old grey duplex that looks like it's on the verge of falling down. Even Tony has sufficient tact not to pry, but he knows the basics. That Bruce's father is a piece of shit and his mother is struggling to make ends meet on her own. He hasn't said much about what it was like when his dad was around, but with the nervous way he watches Alphas like he's expecting to be hit, his new pack can guess. It makes Tony want to growl, and he forces himself to smile instead, because Bruce's mom is standing there on the tiny front porch, waving. It's heartbreaking to see Bruce just go up and hug her. A teenager should have the luxury of taking their parents for granted, at least a little.

"Hello, Tony," she says, one arm still around Bruce. "Did you both have a good day at school?"

"Boring, as usual. Didn't get into any trouble, though." He dimly feels that he should be reporting this to his own mother, but she's out of town again. Bruce's mother beams, and ushers them inside and sits them down to peanut butter sandwiches and milk. Tony always feels a little guilty eating at Bruce's house, because he knows the food budget must be as tight as the everything else budget. At least he's paying all the materials costs on the robot, and remembering that cheers him up again.


	14. Chapter 14

Bruce isn't sure if he's bent or if it's his father's fault, but Alphas don't smell very good to him. Other Omegas smell sweet, but nothing had really been compelling until he had caught a whiff of mature Beta. Male or female, they all have a nice, clean scent. It's crisp and dry and subtle, and it's starting to come off of Tony in waves. Bruce shivers, watching Tony carefully put together a tiny and delicate portion of their machinery. His hands are so gentle. Bruce envies the metal, and blushes. This is getting bad.

"Hey, Bruce? Pass me that wrench, would you?"

Bruce passes the wrench and hops up to get them more sandwiches. Bruce eats a lot of peanut butter, because it's the only thing his mom can afford in sufficient quantities to feed two growing boys, and he hopes Tony's not getting sick of it. He makes another plateful and refills the milk pitcher, coming back upstairs. His room here is tiny, but it's so much better than before. No one has ever burst into this room to beat him because an Omega isn't supposed to talk back. There's not a dent in the wall from his head, and there aren't tiny bloodstains on the floor by the closet from a split lip. He shakes his head, not wanting to think about that, and pours Tony some milk. Tony smiles up at him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He smiles back and then looks away before he starts blushing again. "I… I'm glad you're here. I'm glad we're part of the same pack."

Tony grins. "Damn straight you are. I'm just glad you listened to me when I said that Steve, Thor, and Clint were all all right."

"Yeah." Bruce does blush, because he's thinking about those three scents and how little they turn him on compared to Tony's. Steve is sweet for an Alpha, and very strong, while Thor is more subtle but much more peppery and Clint is an almost perfect balance but is just that little bit acrid, the bite just too much for Bruce to truly enjoy.

Tony smiles, dark eyes suddenly so sad. "Which of them is it, Bruce? I hope to god it's not Clint, that would be way too complicated."

"Tony, I—"

"Steve's got a prettier face than Thor, but Thor smells nicer…" He's babbling, eyes still full of misery, and Bruce has to just lean in and kiss him. It's awkward and their teeth click together because Tony is still trying to talk, but after a moment he gets the picture and kisses back. He's clumsy and new to this, but so is Bruce. 

They figure it out together, and it's a long time before Tony finally gasps, "So you're bent?"

"At least for you," Bruce whispers, and Tony moans, pulling Bruce into his lap and nuzzling into the side of his neck and gasping in his scent. Bruce shudders and whines.

They make out until Tony leaves, and Bruce whimpers and curls up around his pillow, wondering if he's going into heat. He asks his mother the next day, and she tests his blood and frowns, but sends him to school anyway. He's close, but not there yet, and on the bus he realizes how fucking nerve-wracking this is going to be. All the Alphas make him nervous, and he hides behind his enormous backpack. As soon as he reaches the school he goes to find Clint, who escorts him to his first class.

After that it's not as bad. He gets used to it, but he's still incredibly grateful to see Tony, whose eyes widen as he sniffs Bruce. "Should you go to the nurse?"

"Maybe, but not yet. Just walk with me, okay?"

Tony nods, and takes Bruce's hand, squeezing tightly as he leads him from class to class. By lunch Bruce is pretty sure he should go to the nurse, and waits for Tony to scarf down his own lunch and Bruce's as well, because Bruce doesn't want it.

"Ready?" Tony asks, taking his hand again.

"Yeah."

It's a long way to the nurse's office from here, and they go by a back corridor that people don't use as much, which turns out to be a mistake, as a group of half a dozen Alphas come sniffing after Bruce. At first Tony and Bruce just walk faster and try and ignore them, but then they start trying to touch, and crooning to Bruce to just give them a little lick of his pheromones, that he shouldn't be out like this. Tony is trying to just get Bruce out of here, but then one of them gets a hand on Bruce's neck and Tony roars, slapping it away. Bruce cringes, and then whips around, terror and rage warring for dominance inside him.

"Leave me alone!" He growls, shaking.

"And what if we don't?" The leader says, and Bruce explains with a kick to the balls. It's a swift, decisive, and devastating blow. Unfortunately it's still five to two, and now they're really angry.

"What, you fucking bent?" One snarls, "this your little Beta boyfriend?" They move in closer, and Tony gives Bruce one terrified look and then runs faster than Bruce has ever seen him move. Being abandoned takes the fight right out of Bruce, tears welling up in his eyes as the Alphas mock him. The leader sneers and reaches to grab Bruce by the hair, and Bruce is about to let him when a math book comes whipping through the air, hitting the Alpha in the elbow with a loud thwack, making him howl and sink back. One of the others looks around, snarling, just in time for Steve to punch him in the face.

"Didn't your mama ever teach you how to treat an Omega?" Steve growls. Tony hurls another book, this one that giant history tome everyone hates lugging around and then hurls himself after it. One on one he might be smaller than the smallest of this pack, but he's furious, kicking, gouging and headbutting as Bruce hides in the corner, the scent of his full heat blasting the entire hallway.


	15. Chapter 15

Mr. Fury comes wading into the fight and breaks it up before it can get too ugly, but Bruce is still crying his eyes out in the corner.

"What the hell happened here?"

"Sir," Steve says, "Bruce is under my protection and these guys were bothering him."

They try to deny it, of course, but the state Bruce is in tells Mr. Fury everything he needs to know, and he takes everyone to his office except for Tony and Bruce. "Stark, get Banner to the nurse's office, then come see me."

"Yessir," Tony mutters, and leads Bruce off. Bruce is still dazed, and struggles to stop crying, mopping at his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Bruce," Tony says. "I knew I couldn’t protect you on my own."

Bruce takes a deep, shaky breath. "It's okay. You came back."

"…What?!" He stops and stares at Bruce. "You really thought I just left you?"

"For a second. I'm sorry."

"Christ, no. I am. Come here." He pulls Bruce down and kisses him softly. Bruce moans, because it feels so much better now, and he's so wet and he wants to see Tony's Beta cock, wants to map the blunt head and knotless base with his mouth and then slide it into himself and keep it there, nice and deep. He whines and takes step back, panting.

"Tony…"

"Yeah, you're right. Come on, just hold my hand." Rumpled books in the other arm, Tony leads Bruce to the nurse's office where he almost cries again at having to be separated from Tony. The nurse makes soft, reassuring noises and sedates him, letting Tony stay until he falls asleep.

Tony arrives at the office just in time to find out that his pack gets detention, but that the others are in far deeper trouble. Touching an Omega's neck against their wishes is actually a big damn deal, Mr. Fury informs them, and as such they're all suspended, and will have to take sensitivity training before they can return. They'll be expelled if they so much as look funny at Bruce Banner or any Omega again.

"Zero tolerance for sexual harassment means zero tolerance for sexual harassment. Get out of here and wait on the bench for your parents to come get you."

They all slouch off to the outer office, and Mr. Fury turns back to Tony, Thor, and Steve. "Now, you three have detention for a week for fighting, but I'm not going to suspend you because I can hardly blame you. Which of you is Bruce's Alpha?"

"Neither of us, sir," Steve says, and looks at Tony.

Mr. Fury sighs and covers his face with one hand. "Oh, great." He looks up again, one eye regarding Tony. "Look, I can't say this will be easy, Tony, but you can count on me to back you up."

"Thanks, Mr. Fury. Can I go check on Bruce?"

"Of course you can. Your detention starts after school today. My office."

Tony skitters out, and heads back to the nurse's office. Bruce is all tucked up in the heat room, which is just like the rut room except that it has a bed in it because Omegas who can't mate tend to either be sedated or naturally fall asleep. Bruce is curled up around his pillow, and he smells incredible. Tony puts his hands up to the glass, wanting desperately to touch him.

He's not sure how long he has been there when Thor comes in with Tony's backpack. "Is Bruce all right?"

"Seems to be." Tony sighs. "Goddammit, why do I have to be bent?"

"Don't lament your nature," Thor says, patting Tony's shoulder. "Is Bruce not beautiful?"

"Incredibly. God, are you sure he wouldn't rather have an Alpha?"

"I doubt that very much, Tony. It's hard for an Omega in heat to lie."

Tony chuckles, and stays with Bruce until lunch is over and he has to go back to class. It's math with Mr. Sitwell, and he whispers the whole story to Clint, who tries not to growl too loudly.

"He's okay now," Tony says, and Clint nods. "I wish I could've been there."

"No you don't. It turned out fine, and this way you get to go home and fuck Mr. Coulson right after school."

"Tony!" He doesn't mean to say it so loud, but Mr. Sitwell comes and separates them.


	16. Chapter 16

Imprinting is different for Betas, but it does happen. Finally getting out of detention, Tony is bitterly aware of it and runs most of the way to Bruce's house, feeling like his heart is trying pull free of his body. He can scent Bruce from outside the house, and knocks on the door, trembling. Bruce's mother answers.

"Are you here for my son?"

"Yes. Whatever that means, whatever I need to do."

She nods, and lets him in. The scent of Bruce fills the house, and Tony whimpers, looking around for him. "He's still asleep."

Bruce asleep is as beautiful as Bruce awake, and Tony just watches him for a long moment while Bruce's mother makes the necessary phone calls. There's a shuttle service available to take them to a safe room to work out Bruce's heat, and while no one is looking Tony takes the small cost of it out of his wallet and stashes it under one of Bruce's books.

When the shuttle arrives, Tony shakes Bruce awake and helps him down the front steps to meet it, his mother ahead of them, carefully sniffing the driver and looking over her license. She turns out to be a bonded Omega who has driven for six years, so Bruce's mother is willing to consign her precious baby into the driver's care, just so long as she can ride along. She gets into the shotgun seat as Tony helps Bruce into the back where there are comfortable seats and Bruce plasters himself against Tony's side, whimpering and licking his neck. Tony whines and just holds him, shaking. He's heard about heat hostels, but he never thought he would actually be going to one. They exist for people like Bruce, kids still living at home in homes that are too small for their parents to escape the scent and the inevitable sounds as they either frantically masturbate or work it off with someone else.

The hostel is a heavy, thick building because of all the sound and scent proofing, and has heavy gates and bars on the windows to prevent anyone who doesn't have consent from getting in. The driver leads them up to the front desk, where Tony has to practically hold Bruce up as they sign in. Bruce's eyes are huge and dilated, and he can't seem to stop whimpering, clinging desperately to Tony. Tony is just glad that the desk attendant doesn't look at him funny for being a Beta, just murmuring soothingly as he scans Bruce for a contraceptive implant. Finding one in working order, he gives Tony a room key and leads them off, Bruce's mother watching them go.

Tony barely gets a look at the spare little room that's just a bed and attached bathroom before Bruce is pinning him to the wall and devouring his mouth, whining desperately. "Please, Tony," he gasps, "Please."

Tony shudders, rock hard and realizing that now he'll finally get to do something with it. He'd be freaking out about not being ready, but this is Bruce, and Bruce needs him. "Ssshh," He hears himself saying, "It's okay, baby." Bruce just moans, and Tony walks him backward to the bed, trying not to shake too much because Bruce is doing enough for both of them. He lets Tony just lay him out on his back and peel off his clothes. At the sight of Bruce's chest hair Tony groans and has to stop and just bury his face in it, feeling high on pheromones. Bruce moans and squirms, struggling to get out of his pants, begging Tony incoherently to help him. Tony feels guilty for not being able to rut, for still having a slightly working brain. Still, it comes in handy as he hauls Bruce's pants off. They're soaked with slick, and Tony shudders. He wants to bury his face in them, but first things first. Bruce is slick down to the knee, and Tony shudders, opening Bruce's legs with a hand under each knee and making him cry out. He's just starting to beg when Tony slides three fingers into him and he screams instead, one forearm covering his eyes as he writhes.

"Jesus," Tony whispers, and soon he's fucking Bruce with all five fingers and making him wail, stretching him more and more until on one thrust the knuckles pop into Bruce and he screams again, body locking around Tony's wrist as he balls his hand into a fist. He tugs back gently against the resistance and Bruce sobs, head tipped back. Looking at his bared throat, Tony has to lean down and bite it. Bruce flutters around him, making a helpless little noise that makes Tony's cock twitch. He groans and bites Bruce again, free hand working his own pants off at last. He hisses in relief when his cock is finally free, and Bruce whimpers, gazing up at Tony with glazed, worshipful eyes. Tony grins back, and then turns to straddle Bruce's face, since they're tied so tight he's afraid to try and pull his hand out. Bruce keens at the rotation of Tony's fist, and then sucks Tony's cock in hungrily, whimpering softly around it.

It doesn't take Tony long to come, crying out and thrusting into Bruce's mouth, making him gag and moan as he swallows. Bruce whimpers and licks Tony clean, shivering happily.


	17. Chapter 17

Nick sighs, tired and glad to be home. The house smells like borscht, and he smiles.

"Mama!" Jeremiah comes bolting out to hug Nick's leg, Marcus following at a more sedate pace. They tell him about their day as Natasha comes over with Alexei in her arms to kiss Nick hello and give him his nightly status report on everything. She takes her job as his Alpha very seriously, something that always makes him melt. He has homework of his own to do, but first he helps Marcus and Jeremiah with theirs, and then cuddles Alexei for what seems like forever. He keeps the baby in his lap as he works on the thousand forms and proposals that being a principal entails, and puts an arm around Jeremiah when he hops up onto the arm of Nick's chair.

Much later, when all three of the boys are in bed, Natasha cuddles into Nick's arms on the couch, resting her head on his chest. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Just worrying about Stark and Banner."

"They'll be all right."

"I hope so." He growls, remembering Bruce curled up and crying, and Natasha nuzzles him soothingly.

"You'll help keep them safe."

"As much as I can." Natasha kisses him and Nick sighs, relaxing a little. "I still can't believe those little bastards thought they could hound an Omega on my watch."

Natasha smiles, nuzzling Nick's scalp. "Not everyone knows you like I do."

"And I'm glad of that, woman. You know far too much about me."

She just laughs, and leads him upstairs. Nick isn't in the mood for anything weird tonight, and as always Natasha seems to understand without having to ask. She helps him out of his clothes, touch cherishing and gentle, and then arranges him on all fours on the bed with a quiet authority that always makes him whimper.

"So beautiful," she says, running her hand up from the base of his spine to rest on the back of his neck. Nick bows his head to offer more of his nape, keening softly. He can feel Natasha shiver, and her scent thickens with arousal. She growls and crawls over him, so soft and warm along his back as she lines her hard cock up with his aching hole and slides in. Nick cries out as quietly as he can manage, then bites the pillow and groans as Natasha fucks him hard and deep, her breasts stroking his back and one soft hand working his cock. Nick purrs and melts under her, and by the time he has come for the third time, whimpering as Natasha floods him, he can't really worry about anything anymore.

They've only just cleaned up when Jeremiah comes in, unwilling to sleep alone. Nick growls at him a little but shifts so that he can wriggle his tiny, barely Omega-scented self in between them. He then latches on to Nick, who sighs and just pets him, meeting Natasha's amused gaze over his head. It doesn't take Jeremiah long to fall asleep, and Nick carries him back to bed and tucks him in all over again, kissing his forehead before tiptoeing out. Natasha smiles at Nick when he gets back, and pulls him into her arms when he rejoins her in the bed.

"You always take such good care of your kids," She says softly, the usage meaning their own three and the entire school. He feels his face go hot and hides it in her shoulder, the praise hitting him right in the Omega instincts. Natasha chuckles, rubbing his back. "There's a reason I'm not too worried about Stark and Banner."

Across town at the heat hostel, Bruce is finally beginning to wind down. Tony has been keeping him hydrated and well-fucked for two days, and is glad enough that it's coming to an end. It's been fucking hot, but exhausting too. Alphas have more raw strength to keep up, and Tony groans with fatigue instead of lust as he stretches his aching arms. 

"Sorry," Bruce says, blushing.

Tony grins at him. "Don't be."


	18. Chapter 18

Bruce's mother is waiting for them when the shuttle brings them back, and runs out into the street to embrace her son. It makes Tony feel a little sick, because her relief must be because she was afraid Tony might hurt Bruce. Bruce hugs her tightly, and lets her usher him into the house, Tony trailing after them. He feels like he's intruding on a family moment, but it's rainy and cold and he doesn't want to wait outside for Jarvis to come get him. Inside the little house is warm and full of the scent of meatballs in marinara, one of Bruce's favorite things to eat in the world. Tony's been through Health and knows the drill, that Omegas develop complete anorexia during heat, and should always have a good meal as soon as they want one again. He's actually surprised when she sets out a plate for him. The three of them eat in companionable silence, Bruce too hungry and Tony too shy to talk. They just listen to the rain against the windows and devour almost the entire massive stockpot of food.

When Jarvis does show up, Bruce is roused enough from his postprandial stupor to kiss Tony goodbye, sleepy-eyed and adorable. Tony grins and gives him a last hug, practically bouncing off with Jarvis.

"I trust your stay at the hostel was satisfactory, sir?"

"Way beyond, Jarvis. Oh, and you don't need to feed me, Bruce's mom did." 

Jarvis is appropriately grateful, and the next day at school Tony passes off a bag of Jarvis's amazing raspberry scones to Bruce. 

"Your mom is pretty cool, Bruce," he adds, and Bruce smiles softly.

"Yeah. She is."

That weekend the others are able to observe firsthand, since Bruce is finally taking his turn hosting one of their occasional movie nights. Steve can tell that she's a little nervous with Alphas in her house, and feels a flare of protective rage that scares him a little with its intensity. She tells all of them to call her Rebecca, uncomfortable with formality and with either of her surnames. Steve still tacks a Ms. onto the front, unable to help himself, and they make a massive batch of popcorn and settle in for a horror movie marathon. Rebecca leaves them to their own devices, telling them to go to bed before dawn and not to make too much noise.

The first movie is about ghosts and makes Steve hide behind a cushion like the big sissy he is sometimes. Thor just devours popcorn, never afraid of anything, and Tony has to laugh at the contrast. Steve pokes his head out from behind the cushion to stick his tongue out, and then hides again as a ghost comes drifting up through the floor behind the protagonist, a silly little male Omega who has been doing the wrong things this whole time. It's a good night for all of them, and they can all tell it's good for Clint to roll out his sleeping bag on Bruce's floor like a kid, and to throw popcorn at Steve and laugh when Bruce turns green at the gory parts of their next monster movie.

None of this is remarkable, but what happens the next morning is. At least to Clint, who has seen Omegas throw themselves at Maria only for her to politely decline. Maria shows up before breakfast is over, and lets Rebecca seat and feed her. Rebecca is nervous and very polite, and Maria tries to make herself small and inoffensive, something Clint has never seen her do. She watches as Rebecca moves around the kitchen, the boys all busily devouring their oatmeal. Rebecca isn't in heat, of course. She's not even anywhere near it, but her scent is still present, and Maria keeps trying to get a better sniff without being obvious until Clint lightly kicks her foot under the table, earning a low growl that only makes him snicker.


	19. Chapter 19

Phil is happy for Maria. Or as happy as he can be for someone being tortured. She has taken quite the shine to poor little Rebecca, whom Phil has only seen at conferences and has always desperately wanted to help. She's such a sweet woman, and has her son's fluffy curls and big dark eyes. It's easy enough to read between the lines and know why she's raising her Omega son without an Alpha's protection for either of them, but Phil has never been able to imagine how depraved an Alpha would have to be to hurt a sweet, harmless Omega like Rebecca. Maria never would, but of course has to suffer for someone else's sins, held at arm's length for months even as the faintest scent of Rebecca's pre-heat almost makes her swoon.

"She's mine, Phil," Maria says over drinks one afternoon. "I've never felt like this about any Omega I've ever met, but… Rebecca is mine, and there's no way I can say so to her without frightening her."

"You'll just have to bide your time. She's been badly hurt."

Maria growls and knocks back the rest of her drink. "If I ever find Bruce's father…"

"Whatever your plans are, I'll help," Phil says, sipping his own.

"Clint's treating you well, right?"

"You're the first person I'd tell on him to if he wasn't, Maria." He takes another sip to give his mouth something to do besides gushing, since it seems cruel in context.

"Good." She sighs, and orders another round.

Much later, Phil takes a cab home, Friday afternoon drinks turning into Friday night drinks. He had called Clint as soon it became clear that he wasn't going to make it home in time for dinner, so the kid is asleep on the couch with an empty pizza box on the coffee table. Phil smiles softly, feeling a very real and slightly drunken surge of warmth in his chest. He goes and sits down beside Clint, stroking his Alpha's hair until those blue eyes blink open.

"Phil," Clint purrs, and hugs Phil around the waist without sitting up, nuzzling him. "Mmm, did you have a good time?"

"Surprisingly so. I'm a little drunk and I think your mom is feeling a little better."

"At first it was funny, but now I just feel bad for her. Not that I can blame Rebecca at all. Bruce has told us some stuff."

"Oh." Phil feels a little sick.

"Yeah." Clint does sit up then, and holds Phil tightly. Phil pulls Clint into his lap, cuddling him. 

"They're safe now, though, Clint. It's okay."

Clint shivers, and some of the tension leaves him. "I do want her to accept Maria. Then I could help protect her and Bruce."

"Such a good Alpha," Phil says softly, and Clint blushes. That's so cute that Phil ignores his hunger and leads Clint upstairs, pressing him onto his back and carefully stripping him. Phil is a bit drunk, but not clumsy with it, and soon has Clint naked and hard under him. He smiles down at his Alpha, and Clint whines and wriggles, dripping precome.

"Phil…"

"Hush," Phil murmurs, and kisses him, pulling down his own trousers just enough. He's still dressed in today's suit, but he doesn't feel like doing anything about it now as he turns his back to Clint and straddles him, aching and wet already. Clint whimpers, reaching for Phil's hips and holding on as Phil sinks down with a deep groan. Clint writhes under him as he sets up a steady, deep rhythm. Phil speeds up slowly, gasping and flipping his tie back over his shoulder. "Hold onto the ends," he says, blushing, and Clint shudders and growls, grabbing it and tugging gently, holding both ends together so the loop doesn't tighten.

"Like a leash?"

"Yes," Phil breathes, and groans when Clint tugs it again, hanging on as Phil presses down onto his half-inflated knot. Clint groans and thrusts up into Phil and doesn't let go of the tie as he comes. Phil moans as his knot expands, but slides up and off of it, not letting them tie. Clint whimpers in disappointment, and Phil laughs weakly. "After I eat, Clint."

"Fair enough. I ordered you your horrible anchovies."

"Thank you, sweetheart," Phil says, pulling his pants back up and wobbling downstairs in complete disarray to devour cold pizza like he's Clint's age.


	20. Chapter 20

After the whole leash thing and the whole fucking-in-a-suit thing, Clint isn't surprised to smell Phil coming into heat. Graduation is coming up and Phil frets that he might be in heat for it, digging out his old suppressants again. Clint growls at them, and Phil blushes, looking deeply happy.

"I know I have you to take care of me, the timing is just bad. I want to see you walk."

Clint groans, because Maria wants to see him walk, too. He would be just as happy to get his damn diploma in the mail, but with the two most important people in his life so determined to see him take part in this rigmarole he really has no choice. He also doesn't like what the suppressants do to Phil's beautiful scent, but he's not going to argue with his Omega about heat management. If Phil wants to suppress and watch Clint walk onto a stage in a stupid green dress (the school colors are green and gold, the graduation gown interpretation of the latter looking like a mustard bottle) and grab a piece of paper, then so help him Clint will make it happen.

Tony is valedictorian and his parents are actually there for once. Clint is happy for him on both counts, and pleased to see Rebecca and Maria sitting together. His mom looks amazing, and very young and nervous in the floral dress Clint had helped her pick out. As he watches, Rebecca takes her hand. It's all Clint can do not to yell for joy, and he's grinning from ear to ear when it's finally over and he can go hug Maria and Rebecca too. Bruce beams at him as Phil comes over, his eyes suspiciously bright. Phil always gets emotional with his heat coming on, even when he's suppressed, and Clint takes his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

They all go to the grad party and when it turns out to be lame, they go to Tony's house instead. Much later, Clint calls Phil to come fetch him. The others are all staying over where Jarvis can watch them, but he releases Clint (slightly drunk on Tony's dad's liquor) into the custody of his Omega.

"Phil!" Clint crows, galloping down the giant front steps and flinging his arms around Phil. 

Phil chuckles, and hugs Clint. "Miss me?"

"Yeah!" He nuzzles Phil and giggles. "Let's go home."

"Okay." Phil keeps an arm around Clint and ushers him down to the car. All the way to the house he seems to be evaluating Clint, watching him carefully at red lights and asking all about the party. It's only after they reach their destination that Clint realizes that if he were any more than a bit tipsy, Phil would do nothing but cuddle him. Even on a special occasion and with his heat coming up. Clint is appalled at this self-denial.

"Phil," He says, the two of them sprawled out on the bed, "I've been way drunker than this, and unless I'm throwing up, I consent if it's you."

Phil laughs and hugs Clint tightly. "I hope we don't find much cause to test it."

"Not even on New Year?"

"All right, maybe then," he murmurs, stroking Clint's hair.

"Right now I swear I'm clear."

"And I believe that you are." He kisses the top of Clint's head, and shivers. "I'm glad, because my suppressants are wearing off."

Clint whines at that, and bites Phil's neck, making him shudder and melt. By the time they get each other stripped, the suppressants have worn off completely and Phil is a moaning mess of need. Clint growls and pins Phil on his back, settling between his legs and sinking into him like they're two pieces of one thing. Phil stares up at him with wide eyes, panting as Clint bottoms out, knot already expanding.

"Please, Clint," Phil begs, voice breaking, "please don't try to last, please just give it to me…"

There's no way Clint can refuse, and he comes with a high-pitched and desperate cry, bucking into Phil as his knot swells and swells.. Phil wails and keens, writhing under Clint as they lock together. He just keeps coming, squeezing and fluttering around Clint, each one rolling into the next as he gasps and clutches at Clint's back, nails digging in. Clint groans and sinks his teeth into Phil's neck, rutting into him as much as their tie will permit. Phil is babbling helplessly about how perfect and right Clint feels inside him, sounding on the verge of tears. Clint presses soothing kisses all over Phil's face and neck, gradually gentling both of them down to sleep, still tied.


	21. Chapter 21

That summer goes by in a happy blur, fall coming up way too fast. Tony is of course off to MIT to learn engineering, Bruce following him. Steve has a partial ride to art school, and even Thor has a carpentry apprenticeship lined up. Clint feels like a fucking meathead as he looks at all the options available to him, and like more of one when he finally decides to just qualify as a personal trainer and call it a day. He expects Phil to be disappointed in him, but Phil just beams and says he's sure Clint will be good at it.

The work turns out to be pretty hard, but Clint is good at it. Phil greets him when he comes home every day with a kiss, and sometimes Rebecca is there, sipping tea in the kitchen and smiling her gentle smile. This sets the pattern for the duration of Clint's classes. Phil opens the house to Clint's pack in the summers. Each of them has of course found others to run with, but nothing will replace this bond, its own kind of imprinting.

Phil is the first one Rebecca tells about her pregnancy, a secret little Omega summit meeting. She's glowing when Clint comes in from work, and he grins, kissing Phil and then giving her a hug. 

"Doing good?" She smiles that sweet, secretive smile, and nods, one hand to her belly. "…Wait, are you?" She blushes, and Phil grins. "Congratulations! Have you told Maria?"

"Not yet, but now I feel bad that another Alpha knows first."

"Maria's sharp, she's probably just been waiting for you to talk about it."

Rebecca beams, and drives home soon afterward. Clint is expecting it when his phone rings.

"Clint! I was right about how Rebecca smells, you're going to be a… a cousin or something! Rebecca's pregnant!"

Clint grins from ear to ear. "I think I'll be a way-older half-brother, technically."

They're both happy for Rebecca and Maria, but Clint doesn't realize the other side of it for months. Rebecca gets rounder and rounder, and acquires that sweet, almost vanilla musk of a pregnant Omega. She is incredibly beautiful, happy and healthy and well-protected. She was pretty before, but the hunted look is gone, leaving her fat and sleek and smug. It's wonderful to see, so Phil's grief is a horrible shock. Clint comes home early one day to find his Omega curled into a ball in their bed, sobbing his heart out.

"Phil, what's wrong?" Clint says, crawling onto the bed to wrap around Phil from behind and hold him close, his own heart pounding as he looks around for any possible threat, already knowing that it must be something more internal.

"I'm sorry," Phil sobs, "I'll get over it, I shouldn't… I'm sorry, Clint. I shouldn't be so selfish."

"Phil," Clint growls, "What. Are. You. Crying. About?" He's so tense he can hardly stand it, wanting to do something so Phil will stop crying.

"I just… you're so young, Clint, and people keep telling me we have time, but it doesn't feel like it and I know we haven't even talked about it…"

"Talked about what?!"

Phil turns in his arms, pressing his tear-stained face to Clint's chest. "Kids."

"…Oh."

"The timing is terrible, but I'm not getting any younger and I've always wanted them and now they'd be _yours_ and I see Rebecca all the time, and—"

"Phil, breathe." Phil breathes, and Clint strokes his hair. "I am young, but if you really want to, I do too."

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah," Clint says, a little shocked at how much he means it. They talk about it for the rest of the night, and by the end of the month they're resolved. Phil hasn't had an implant this entire time, having not needed one for years and then having been covered by Clint's, so that's one hurdle they don't have. They get Phil's blood work done, and it comes back healthy and fertile, something Clint has been able to smell this whole time. After that it's just a matter of removing Clint's implant and waiting on Phil's next heat. Clint picks at the little scab on his upper arm and spends a lot of time out of the house so he doesn't pester Phil, preemptively starting to rut.


	22. Chapter 22

Clint has always smelled amazing, but now Phil isn't sure that he'll survive. Clint's scent permeates the house, curling around the walls like a friendly tomcat. It's so much stronger now, deeper and more complex and pungent. It's overpowering even before Phil is properly in heat, and then he wakes up and every inch of his body aches. It's summer, so Phil has been sleeping in. Today Clint is next to him instead of meeting an early client, and Phil whines and snuggles into his arms, profoundly grateful.

Clint moans softly before he's even awake, hard cock grinding against Phil and making him shudder in response. "Yes," Phil breathes, rubbing along Clint's shaft and swelling knot, "please, Clint, please…" Clint growls and rolls Phil onto his back, pinning him there before finally opening his eyes. He smiles down at Phil, barely awake. Phil smiles back even in his desperate need, and then howls as Clint slides into him. He struggles to take Clint as deep as possible, whimpering until Clint lets him up long enough to roll onto his belly and raise his hips. It was perfect before, but it's better now, with Clint pressed all along his back and buried so deep inside him. He bites Phil's neck and Phil comes, crying out helplessly and clamping down on Clint's knot. Clint purrs, fighting the grip of Phil's muscles to keep rutting into him, barely able to move against the tightness. Phil mewls and pushes back on Clint and comes again as his knot swells to full size, locking them together as Clint groans and pours into him.

The morning is a blur, and Phil spends all of it with Clint's knot inside him. By the time fatigue forces them to stop, Phil feels like he should slosh when he walks, all filthy and wet with Clint. He whines when Clint slides out of him, but has to admit that he's a little sore, and Clint's stomach is growling.

"Sorry, baby," Clint mutters, nipping Phil's ear before he stands up and stretches. Phil isn't hungry at all, but he doesn't want to be alone. He even leaves the door open when he takes a piss, something he never does out of heat. Clint waits for him, and then takes his hand, leading the way down to the kitchen where he makes himself a massive sandwich and insists on Phil eating a cup of soup. It seems like too much, the way food always does when he's in heat, but he manages to eat it, glowing under Clint's praise and approval.

"That's good, Phil," he murmurs, stroking Phil's hair as he sips the last few drops. "I want to keep my Omega fed." Phil just whines and lets Clint lead him back upstairs. They spend his whole heat in bed, Clint tying him over and over, each one melting into the next as they only leave for bathroom breaks and occasional meals. After three days, Phil wakes up with his head clear and kisses Clint's cheek, limping off to shower. Clint grins, watching him. "Feeling cooler?"

"By a lot. But you can still join me if you want."

Clint does join him, and they wash each other carefully, both of them a bit tired of sex the way they always are after Phil's heat ends. There are a lot of lingering kisses, though, because they're not tired of each other. They are sore, though, and spend the rest of the day napping before they stagger downstairs and order in a huge meal because neither of them wants to cook.

Phil feels in his bones that it took, that he's pregnant, but he wants to be sure. He goes to the doctor to confirm, not wanting to trust this to an over-the-counter test. Clint goes with him, and holds his hand. It takes forever to get the tests back, but they come back positive. The doctor beams at them and Clint hugs him tightly, paying rapt attention as the doctor explains Phil's nutritional needs and the schedule of prenatal appointments. Phil doesn’t say much either, just holding Clint's hand tightly where it rests on his belly. They keep their silence on the drive home until Clint stops the car and smiles wryly at Phil.

"I want to just carry you inside and wrap you in cotton and put you in a bandbox. That's not gonna go away, is it?"

Phil smiles, kissing Clint's cheek. "Probably not."


	23. Chapter 23

Clint is really starting to wonder if this is what being insane feels like. He can't seem to think of anything but Phil and the health of their baby, and forgets appointments and snaps at people and only manages to stay employed because everyone can smell that he's an Alpha whose Omega is expecting. It's a distinct scent, peppery and soft around the edges, all protective worry with nowhere to go because there are no smilodons or short-faced bears around. Clint almost wishes there were, since a fight to the death with something big and furry and mean would definitely burn some of this energy off. As it is he goes for long morning runs with a knife in his belt, patrolling the area around his den for anything that might bring his Omega harm. It only gets worse when Rebecca comes over, because that means two Omegas for him to guard, and one is much bigger and more helpless.

Phil's belly has just started to really round out when Rebecca's due date comes. Maria calls them in the middle of the night in an Alpha panic, and they meet her at the hospital for moral support. She pushes Rebecca's wheelchair and has to abandon Clint and Phil in the waiting room, where Clint paces and growls and Phil reads back issues of _National Geographic_. There's no way Clint can sleep, but Phil dozes off in his seat, snapping awake when the doctor comes out, beaming.

"A healthy female Omega, gentlemen," he says, and it's all Clint can do not to hug him. They're able to go in and see the kid and Rebecca for just a moment, all scrubbed up and hardly daring to breathe. The hormone train must already be in the station because Clint thinks the hideous, blotchy little bundle in Rebecca's arms is adorable. Bruce and Tony are states away in school, but Rebecca calls her son to let him know that his baby sister has entered the world safely. Clint can hear Bruce's excited chattering on the other end, and smiles.

Phil adores little Camille (named for Maria's father) and dotes on her almost as much as her real parents do. Bruce and Tony get a week off to come see her, and for that week Maria's house is full, everyone descending on it to adore the baby. Rebecca just glows, and adores the baby and Maria in almost equal measure. Phil sits with her and they talk all about babies and labor and nursing while Maria pulls Clint aside to make sure his hormone levels are normal and that he understands how protective he'll get when his child is actually here, all helpless and floppy and in need of protection. Clint of course says that he's all right, but he's still not prepared for the flare of Alpha nature that comes over him when Phil comes wincing down the stairs at noon, face and gait both pinched with pain. Clint goes to him and is ushering him out to the car even before he can manage to gasp that it's time.

Clint doesn't even remember the drive to the hospital, just that his Omega is in pain and that he needs to reach his destination. They manage to get there without running anything over, and Clint snarls at the nurses when they try to help him help Phil out of the car and into a wheelchair. Well-trained, they stand back and let him do it. He hates being separated long enough to scrub himself while Phil gets settled, but he's back soon, holding Phil's hand as the contractions take him.

For all Phil's worries about his age, it doesn't take very long. It feels like an eternity to Clint, but the staff assures him that this is actually quite quick, and that Phil is doing very well. Finally, finally their tiny Alpha is born, a healthy, heavy female with a loud voice. Phil beams at her, exhausted and elated, and Clint hears himself making a deep, strangely happy growling noise, watching over his mate and their baby. Phil smiles over at him, the baby already latched onto one nipple and feeding hungrily.

"You did good, Phil," Clint says, petting him, and Phil coos, nuzzling his hand. Soon enough they'll have to come up with something to put on the certificate and to call Maria and Rebecca and everyone else, but for now they just sit here together, being family.


End file.
